


The Elements of Life

by untitled63827



Category: No Fandom
Genre: My First AO3 Post, life poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untitled63827/pseuds/untitled63827
Summary: Our lives are like the earth.





	The Elements of Life

Our lives are like the earth. 

The sea, an endless blue or turquoise full of surprises.   
You either have to swim or you drown among the fishes, or the mermaids, or the lost ships.   
Gone you are, and you can't be brought back to the shore.  
But if you swim? You will find treasures, and miracles, lost cities and cruise ships. 

The earth, a sturdy rock, the most unbreakable.   
You can flourish, be among flowers and trees, full of forests and dirt and sand.   
On the earth you can talk with animals, like lions or mooses, birds, like peacocks or hummingbirds, snakes, fish, insects.   
If you're brave you can talk with the wildest of all, humans. 

The clear blue sky. Sometimes not blue, sometimes not clear. Sometimes dark blue, black, grey or purple, pink, orange. Sometimes stormy, rainy, with rainbows or full of stars and stories written on constellations.   
But the sky is always there, day and night, yesterday, tomorrow and two centuries ago.   
A mirror of the sea, endless and full of surprises.   
You only have to fly but don't forget to come back down, because you still have the sea and the earth to explore. 

But the most important is you. The sun.   
The center of your universe, the shiniest star.   
Full of hot lava, and an uncountable quantity of things not known. A real mystery.   
Not so far away from the earth, the sky, the sea.   
But a different element all on its own that influences the others.   
You are the sun, surrounded by countless other planets, and stars, and infinite blue.   
But in your own universe, you are the most important.   
And if your light ever fades, don't be scared, you will become another earth, full of potential for having a sky and the endless sea.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever thing written here! A poem about life. Please tell me if you liked it!


End file.
